


The forever Goodbye

by BadWolf1



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Kinglets, River Song - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1/pseuds/BadWolf1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short monologue from River Songs perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The forever Goodbye

Long ago, back in reality, i married the greatest man in the universe. He wasn't a soldier or a warrior, he was a doctor, THE doctor. All those lives he saved all the people he cared for, never once giving up and never once saying no. I was always there for him, whenever he needed me i always came. The Doctor and River saving the stars. But then the day came when i loved that man with all my heart but he didn't have a clue who I was. His face had changed, his eyes were younger. He was still of course the Doctor but not my Doctor. All my life i was saying goodbye to him, saying goodbye to his older self and only meeting him as he got younger and that is the burden of time travel. My life might have been the forever goodbye but i spent it with the doctor and you know what, I wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
